


Present Shopping

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Presents, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo goes out on assignment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 17  
> Prompt: Presents

"Are you ready for a treatment?"

"Yes! I got all my shopping done, so I can check that off my list. I have just enough time for a treatment before I go get the gallery ready!"

"What did you get?"

"Oh, well they aren't my presents. I get most of my things at the after Christmas specials the year before, and I work black Friday online deals for people I wasn't planning on gifting to back then."

"I see. You're quite organized."

"I try to be. A messy life is no one's fault but your own."

"Then why the last minute splurge?"

"Oh, these are for a friend. He is one of the messiest people I know, which is ironic, I realize. But he's a total sweetie, and a complete genius, and he called me up desperate for me to take care of his list."

"He made a list?"

"Of people, of course, not of gifts. But fortunately he's told me so much about everyone that I knew exactly what they'd like."

"It sounds like you enjoy that kind of thing."

"I do, in a way. It's bringing a little bit of order to his chaos, and it will make everyone happy: my friend and the poor people on his list. I'm sure they're not expecting much if they know him at all. I swear, he would give everyone chips and Twinkies if I let him get away with it!"

"What's your idea of a better present?"

"Well, I got a lovely oriental vase for his boss, but I ordered that online earlier, so it will be delivered right to her. And I got a home massage kit for his poor assistant. Honestly, he treats that girl so badly; it's a miracle she puts up with him!"

"You do."

"Well, I have to, don't I? We've been friends for just ages!"

"I suppose."

"Anyway, I got her a fantastic kit; it’s a wonderful stress reliever. And I got a fantastic bound book set for this other friend of his."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, of the tall, dark, and judgmental variety, from what I've heard."

"Ah, I believe I know him."

"Yeah, well, that was the end of the list, so yeah, I've got time for my treatment."

"That's a short list."

"That's my friend."


End file.
